


Someday

by Sooraya (Lazulitic)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Minor FFXIV: Shadowbringers spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulitic/pseuds/Sooraya
Summary: You know that he will someday return to you, and you're willing to wait as long as it takes.





	Someday

You sit curled up in the fur-lined blanket that you bought in a time before your world fell apart; before your soul felt heavy under the massive weight of knowledge that you wanted to forget but swore you would never again do anything less than _remember_. You haven't even noticed the once-hot teacup in your hands growing ever colder by the hour; instead, your gaze is fixed and unbroken at the house gate through the hazy, rain-coated window, waiting. Always waiting. 

How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Everyday, you repeat this pattern, hoping beyond all respectable hope that today will somehow be different than the day that came before. Unless there is a matter requiring your attention or you are asked to make an appearance, you are content to while away what ever time is afforded to you in this life engaged in this daily ritual. 

Someday, you know in your heart, the gate will open and he will be the one walking through it. 

Someday, you will throw your arms around him and confess through sobs what he meant – what he _means_ – to you; your rehearsed fantasies made reality. 

Someday, he will return. 

But today is not that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever the topic of "When is Emet coming back?" comes up, I immediately picture a scene like this one. It's all very dramatic and war-widow-esque, and the idea clearly got away from me a little bit. 
> 
> I am not a writer by any means and haven't written anything like this in years, so... please be kind.


End file.
